HPATSS
by PottersGirl5990
Summary: This is how NOT to write an origional character


Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone  
  
A/N- I don't own anything except for the stuff you don't recognize and this is the first story out of many to come and I hope you enjoy it. Everyone give a round of applause to my beta-DreamOnForever, you rock and thanks  
  
Summary-My new story follows the basic plot-line with the introduction of a new character and also more romance, humor, drama, action, adventure, mystery, horror, parody, angst, supernatural, suspense, sci-fi, fantasy, spiritual, tragedy, and just generally more. Also I'm throwing in a few songs per chapter going over the things one of my character is feeling. Oh and this is the first of many more sequels to come and I hope you enjoy. R&R and dampen those flames please. Oh, and this character is not Katie Bell and is not a "Mary Sue"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were the closest thing to family Harry had, sure they were related by blood, but they sure didn't show him any kind of love, or any kind of fondness for that matter. Vernon Dursley was the director of Grunnings and was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck and had a very big mustache.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. DiCarlo were Katie's mom and dad. Gary DiCarlo was a tall man with curly, black, Italian hair. He had a beard and kept himself fit. He ran a popular magical magazine, Magical Moments which held everything a wizard or witch needed to know, from new spells, to the wizarding schools, to new magical stuff. He was a humorous person and you couldn't help being happy around him.  
  
Mrs. Dursley, Petunia, was thin and blond and had a long neck, and usually spied on the neighbors.  
  
Mrs. DiCarlo, Cathy, was thin and had light brown hair. She was a friendly person who helped her husband with his magazine by collecting interviews and pictures for the magazine.  
  
Both families had children. The Dursleys had Dudley, a big, fat, pink, bully of a kid, and of course, Harry, the son of James and Lilly. The DiCarlo's had a girl named Katie who had long curly golden brown hair (never a hair out of place) and her eyes matched her hair and shone with emotion. She was slender and was a kind person, but she could definitely defend herself which surprised anyone who tried messing with her. She had known all her life she was a witch, and she was nearly a pure-blooded, Italian (she didn't grow up in Italy, it's her heritage) witch and grew up in the wizarding community, hoping to get into Hogwarts her whole life.  
  
"Honey, don't worry. You'll get into Hogwarts, our whole family has." Her Mum told her as they waited for the acceptance letter.  
  
"I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the zoo? You always like that." Her Dad supplied.  
  
Katie smiled weakly, "Ok fine." and so they all piled into the car and went off to the zoo.  
  
The last place, as usual, was the Reptile house, not that Katie disliked reptiles, in fact she downright fond of them, but her mum wasn't. When they walked in they saw Dudley and Harry Potter, of all people. Mrs. and Mr. DiCarlo had known Lily and James at Hogwarts and were surprised to see a fellow wizard there, but they figured Harry know nothing about who he was or his past, since he wasn't supposed to. Katie knew of Harry Potter, of course, but didn't know what he looked like so she didn't know it was him. She walked over to the same snake Harry was looking at. She liked him immediately, for no apparent reason.  
  
"Hi." She said happily, looking into his green eyes.  
  
"Uh, hi." Harry was unused to anyone talking to him, much less a beautiful girl like her.  
  
"Do you like snakes too?" She asked, noting his untidy black hair, normally she disliked that kind of er, hair-style, but it fit Harry well.  
  
Harry looked back at the snake, blushing at being stared at like that. Suddenly Dudley and Piers pushed him out of the way, causing him to fall. He figured that the girl would think he was weak or something and forget about him. But Katie walked over to him and offered a hand to help. Suddenly Dudley barged in and interrupted them by saying,  
  
"Why bother help HIM when you could be with me?"  
  
Katie looked positively disgusted and again offered her hand, Harry took it and she helped him up. She glared at Dudley, and started talking with Harry. Dudley was enraged at this rejection and pushed Harry out of the way again to continue flirting with Katie.  
  
"What IS your problem?" Katie asked with an attitude, walking over to Harry's side, "Actually, I know what your problem is, you think that because you are bigger than everyone else that you can just do whatever you wish, well, acting like a jerk will not get you ANYWHERE with me, so I suggest you LEAVE US ALONE."  
  
Dudley glared and Harry was happy that someone had actually stood up for him, he could hardly believe it. Suddenly, the glass to the boa's cage behind Dudley disappeared and the snake was quickly unraveling itself to make its get away. Dudley screamed when it slithered by and Katie laughed near hysterically while Harry was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. Both Harry and Katie both thought the snake said  
  
"Brazil here I come, Thanksssss amigo." (Katie is NOT a parselmouth, totally different thing which you shall learn about a LONG time from now) Suddenly Harry was roughly grabbed by the arm by Vernon and Katie actually reached out to him, but realized what she was doing and pulled back her hand and said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." He whispered back, after he was out of sight Katie turned to her parents, "Can we go now." She asked sadly. She didn't really know why she was so sad, but she felt, like a connection with the boy, and she hadn't even gotten his name.  
  
"Sure." Cathy said  
  
When they got in the car her mom said "Katie, don't worry, you'll be seeing that boy again."  
  
"What? Why?" Katie asked  
  
"Just because, you'll find out . . . " Her mom said.  
  
Katie smiled and that night, before she fell asleep, she thought about him.  
  
Meanwhile, in bed at number 4 Privet Drive Harry thought about the girl who had stood up for him as he was falling asleep and for the first time in almost forever, he actually smiled.  
  
A Week Later  
  
"I'M IN I'M IN!" Katie yelled running happily around the house, waving her Hogwarts letter.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Her mom said proudly  
  
"Let's celebrate," Gary said, "Katie, where would you like to go for dinner?"  
  
"Um, how about Outback? We haven't had steak in a long time."  
  
"Ok." Her dad said, "Let's go."  
  
They went and had a nice dinner.  
  
"So, dad, when are we going to get my school stuff?" Katie asked excitedly  
  
"Tomorrow, I suppose, since school starts a week from now."  
  
"Yay!" Katie exclaimed. "I can't wait."  
  
"Hey, why don't we discuss this at home, where we can talk freely?" Cathy suggested.  
  
Katie tried to look glum, but couldn't manage it "Ok, fine, mom."  
  
Later that night  
  
Katie went down to get a drink of water and heard her mom talking on the phone about her so she eavesdropped.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, I know, but I just didn't think that prophecy would be coming true so soon, I mean she's only 11. Do you think I should, try to keep Potter away from Katie? No, I don't know if it's the right thing to do but . . . I just donut know, she takes one look at him and well, you know, I'm just scared Minorca, mostly about that things that could happen. . . " Although Katie didn't know of this prophecy, but she didn't like it because it could be stopping her from being with Harry, and she didn't like it because yes, she had only seen him once, but there was just -something- there. She had "crushes" before and this was nothing like that. She went back upstairs into her room, out this song on repeat on her boom box and went to sleep dreaming of her mother's words, the boy, and Diagon Alley.  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
  
Risking it all in a glance  
  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
  
I can't get you out of my head  
  
Don't care what is written in your history  
  
As long as you're here with me  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
  
Feels like it's deep within me  
  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
  
It seems like we're meant to be  
  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
  
Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me (yeah)  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
  
But I guess it shows  
  
When you look into my eyes  
  
What you did and where you're comin from  
  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby  
  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
  
Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
  
Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
As long as you love me  
  
What you did (I don't care)  
  
As long as you love me  
- Backstreet Boys "As Long As You Love Me"  
  
Katie's clock turned from 5:59 A.M. to 6:00 A.M. She was too excited to wait any longer. She had never been to Diagon Alley before. Her parents had made her wait until getting her school supplies so that it would be special when she went for the first time. She paced for about five minutes, took a shower, made sure her hair looked nice, put on a dark blue jeans with a white top and had her custom-made white sleeve-less Tee-shirt that had KAD in a half-circle shape on her chest that had the K in red, A in yellow, and D in blue. Satisfied with her appearance she walked downstairs and turned on the tube. There was nothing on the TV so she picked up one of her dad's magazines, Magical Moments, and thumbed through it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened it and it was Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What DO you want?" Katie and Draco had been enemies since practically the day they were born.  
  
"I came to see if you managed to get into Hogwarts." He sneered  
  
"Yes, I did, but I don't suppose you did, Hogwarts is only for the BEST witches and wizards." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
A/N-Ok this is where I'm stopping for now Ladies and Gents, please review, and next chapter will be up either later today OR next weekend depending if I get interrupted anyway hope you enjoyed and next chapter is due soon. 


End file.
